An Innocent Crush?
by starchaser2
Summary: Nazz and Edd fall for each other, but they both think it's just an innocent crush...or is it?
1. Innocence

DISCLAIMER – I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I wish I did though... =D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A rumbling sound came from the distance as the Eds laid on the bed, brainstorming a new scam.  
  
"UGH! I can't think of ANYTHING!!!" yelled Eddy.  
  
Double D rested his head on his arm, and thought. Everything else but scams were on his mind. His mind traveled to thousands of possibilities of him and Nazz together. He smiled and thought some more.  
  
"I KNOW!! We could serve the Lord of Bacon and sacrifice Eddy to him!!!" said Ed excitably.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! No." said Eddy grumpily. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET MONEY LIKE THIS?! ARGH!!"  
  
"Mmmm..."  
  
"Got any ideas, sockhead? Hey Monobrow, what about you? Why don't you think of a scam that will actually WORK and make SENSE."  
  
Eddy was getting impatient and worried about how he would get everyone else's money. Double D still thought of Nazz, and smiled. Oblivious to Eddy's talking.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Double D's POV  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(What he is thinking) _Ahhhh...sweet, beautiful Nazz. How I wish to hold you in my arms, and embrace you with loving care. I would do anything for you, sweet Nazz. Mmmm...the pleasure of hugging you with cherish. My endless affection for you is unbreakable_.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOW BACK TO THE ACTION!! (I just had to give you an idea of what he was thinking Lol)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"HEY SOCKHEAD...ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes, Eddy, I can hear you especially since you're SCREAMING IN MY EAR!!!"  
  
"WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"BE QUIET PLEASE!!"  
  
"O.K. ONLY IF YOU GIVE US AN IDEA!!"  
  
"FINE!!"  
  
"SOO...WHATS THE PLAN?"  
  
Edd thinks for a moment, scams swirling at the top of his head.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW!!"  
  
"Gravy!"  
  
Double D is annoyed at them for disturbing his quiet peace, and gives them a disgusted look. He finally thinks up of a scam.  
  
"We can make a water ride? What about that?"  
  
"A WATER RIDE?!?! BRILLIANT IDEA DOUBLE D!!!"  
  
"The water god summons us!!" said Ed  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know Ed, Eddy. He says random things!"'  
  
"Well...Let's get to work then, you slackers!"  
  
Half hour later....  
  
"Finally, we finished." said Double D as he wiped off a sweat drop from his forehead.  
  
"Jeez, slackers!"  
  
"Gravy!"  
  
"....no comment there, Ed." replied Double D.  
  
"WELCOME ALL SEA-LOVERS!!! COME AND ENJOY OUR NEW WATER RIDE!!! A BRILLIANT SLIDE UP FROM THE TOP AND THEN DOWN INTO THE WATER!!! COME NOW OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PAY US cough I mean HAVE FUN!!!"  
  
"Wow...really smart, Eddy."  
  
"YEAH! I KNOW!! EDDY IS THE MAN!!" yelled Ed.  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Ed."  
  
"What's sarcastic?"  
  
"Oh...never mind."  
  
Nazz, for once, was the first customer for the water ride. She smiled shyly at Double D, and glanced at the ride. It was a huge slide, made from tubes from the junkyard, and bare, open rusty spots. Nazz raised her eyebrows in concern for the safety of the ride, but then shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Nazz, wanna go on the ride?"  
  
"Umm...O.K."  
  
"That'll be 50 cents, PLEASE."  
  
Nazz handed the money to Eddy. Once touched the cold metal of the coins, he grabbed it, and rushed off to the candy store. Nazz looked surprised at this fast reaction. She shrugged, and began to climb the ladder that led to the top. The ladder was rickety and unstable, but she mad it to the top safely.  
  
"CAN I GO NOW?" yelled Nazz down to Edd.  
  
"GO AHEAD!!" yelled Double D back.  
  
Nazz went on the slide, with water sloshing at her from all sides.  
  
"WEEEEEE...!!! THIS IS FUN!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
But then the most unfortunate thing happened...the slide broke because of the unstable support, and toppled. But Nazz was also still in the slide...  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! DOUBLE D...HELP ME!! AHHHHH!!!"  
  
Nazz came falling off of the slide, twisting and turning in the air as though as she tried to fly.  
  
"NAZZ!!!" yelled Double D.  
  
He ran over to the spot where he calculated where she was going to fall. He stuck out his arms, and Nazz was caught before she would have been a pancake. (ouch!) Nazz blushed, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks, Double D."  
  
Double blushed a bright red, and managed to croak, "Your welcome, Nazz."  
  
Nazz jumped off from his grasp and walked away.  
  
"Wait!! Nazz, wait!!"  
  
She turned around and saw Double D running after her, holding something.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think you might want your change back!"  
  
She stared at him, and smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They both blushed when they came in contact with each other. Nazz slowly took the 50 cents, relishing the moment where she would actually hold Double D's hand for a few seconds. Double D blushed an even brighter red than before.  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
They both grinned at each other, unaware of their feelings. A burning, but wonderful sensation of feelings...but they ignored it, assuming it was just an innocent crush.  
  
Nazz walked away, looking back a couple of times to see Double D, but he never knew she looked back at him. He was busy picking up the scraps of the slide with Ed. But he had high hopes that there was a chance for him and Nazz to be together.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hoped you people liked it! =D...there'll be about 5 chapters...I think...or more.. =D  
  
Ed's dialogue is kinda hard to write, so DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT PUTTING ED IN MUCH OF MY STORY!!


	2. Maybe it's More

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

* * *

Edd gently laid his head on top of the soft, fluffy pillow and comfortably positioned himself for sleep. He sighed and thought about what he would be doing tomorrow.  
  
_I'll probably end up making scams like I always do....  
_  
He sighed again, and thought of happier thoughts. He instantly thought of Nazz and this afternoon's near disaster. Edd smiled and rolled onto his side, still thinking about her.

* * *

EDD POV

* * *

_What a day, today. Talking with Nazz was a wonderful experience. Her presence was wonderful enough, but I just seem to take my eyes and my mind off of her...can this be more than an innocent crush? Nah...the whole cul-de- sac likes her. It's not only me that likes her...Eddy, and Kevin like her, too. What is happening?_

* * *

BACK TO THE ACTION!

* * *

After 5 minutes of thinking, he fell sound asleep, dreaming of Nazz along the way.  
  
THE MORNING  
  
Edd stirred gently from his sleep, readying himself to get out of bed. He slowly got up from the bed, and stretched his lazy, tired arms. He yawned and rubbed his weary eyelids. Edd grumbled a bit, and stood up to fix the bed. He yawned again, put on his slippers, and walked to his closet, and got dressed. Double D dragged his feet down the stairs, and through the corridor. As Edd entered the breakfast table, he sighted a cereal bowl with cereal next to it. A post-it note was stuck on the bowl. It said:  
  
_Dear Edward,  
  
Remember that after you eat your breakfast please wash the bowl!!! And also, do the laundry, and mow the lawn!  
  
Love,  
Mum, and Dad  
_  
Edd sighed and ate his cereal. He put the bowl away, etc. Double D finally walked out the door to enjoy the nice breeze the encountered him, softly biting his cheek. He smiled and walked to the heart of the cul-de- sac.

* * *

"ED, WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"Huh? Did the Raven God come? What?"  
  
"ED..!!!"  
  
"Ohh..sorry, Eddy."  
  
"Let's go, lumpy, we have a lotta work to do!!"  
  
"Gravy!"

* * *

After their ingenious scam of trying to sell their 'homemade soda', the whole cul-de-sac was pissed.  
  
"THIS ISN'T EVEN SODA...IT'S WATER!!!" screeched Sarah.  
  
"What the hell are you dorks up to? Trying to poison us with your 'soda'?" smirked Kevin.  
  
"C'mon you guys, you have to give them credit for trying..." Nazz said softy. She glanced at Double D, and smiled at him. He quickly looked down, and turned a bright red.  
  
"What...now you're in love with dorks??"  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Get over with it, Nazz." said Kevin.  
  
"Leave her alone, Kevin."  
  
Kevin turned around and was surprised the double dork even spoke up. He smirked and laughed. Edd was about to turn red again, but he didn't.  
  
"I said leave her alone."  
  
"Hahaha...what's a dork like you going to do?"  
  
"This."  
  
Double D punched Kevin in the nose, and knocked him out cold (which is unusually because Edd is normally the quiet, and nonviolent type).  
  
"OH MY...I punched Kevin..."  
  
His eyes were wide with fear and amazement...he couldn't believe it. His knuckles were bright red from the impact of his knuckles and Kevin's face. Nazz couldn't believe it either.  
  
"Oh my gosh...Double D, what did you do?"  
  
"I...I don't know...I'm sorry, I guess my emotions just got in the way..."  
  
Nazz blushed and glanced at the floor. Edd also blushed and looked down at his shoes. She smiled and walked away. Edd was still gazing dreamily at his shoes.  
  
"HEY DOUBLE D, YOU ALIVE?!"  
  
'Umm...yes, yes, I am, Eddy."  
  
"O.K. then, GET UP!! Go and take down the 'soda' stand!"  
  
"..."  
  
"The Lord of Bacon has summoned us!!"

* * *

Edd sighed and got started on putting away the stand. He thought about her while he did this. Edd smiled, and his heart thumped. Pretty soon, Ed, and Eddy left Double D to do all the work. It was getting dark, and thunderclouds were coming. Thunder boomed in the distance, lightning clashed, and it started to drizzle. Double D sighed, and ran under the cover from the trees. Nazz looked out her window to see the oncoming thunderstorm, but saw Double D hiding under the trees. Her heart thumped, and grabbed 2 coats (one for her, and one for Edd), and extra clothes for Double D. Nazz ran out of the house, water splashing at her feet.  
  
"Hey, Double D."  
  
Edd turned to see who called him. He was surprised to see Nazz there, and his heart thumped.  
  
"Oh...Greetings, Nazz."  
  
Nazz smiled, and handed him the warm, dry clothes, and the huge overcoat.  
  
"Jeez, you're shivering. Here."  
  
"...thanks."  
  
Nazz's face reddened at the sight of Double D stripping down his clothes to change into warm, dry ones. She turned her head the opposite way, and giggled.  
  
"What..." questioned Double D.  
  
"Umm...Don't worry, I'm not peeking. Hahaha!"  
  
"???"  
  
But Nazz had lied. She peeked to look at Double D. He had a slightly muscular chest, and no sign of fat whatsoever on his stomach. He was hell as hell skinny. Edd looked at Nazz, and saw her peeking. He turned red, and so did she.  
  
"Ehh...I'm sorry Double D."  
  
"Umm...that's OK, Nazz."  
  
Actually, he didn't mind at all. He was kind of happy. Nazz grinned, and laughed. Soon, Edd was finished changing.  
  
"Thank you, Nazz."  
  
"No problem, dude."  
  
But Nazz had tripped over a slippery patch of grass. She winced in pain as she tried to get up.  
  
"Ow...my knee..."  
  
Double D rushed to her.  
  
"NAZZ!!! Are you alright?"  
  
"Umm...yeah, I guess."  
  
But as she tried to get up again, a sharp pain went from her leg. She fell down again, and just sat there in pain.  
  
"Here, hold my hand."  
  
Nazz nodded, and took his hand. Her clothes were dirty and wet. Then Double D pulled her up, trying not to hurt her too much.  
  
"Cool, thanks, dude."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Nazz put her arms around Edd to get support, and he held her waist. She limped over slippery looking spots.  
  
"You're cold."  
  
"No, it's O.K. Double D."  
  
"No, it's not. You can get a cold!"  
  
Edd held her closer to him, and draped the big overcoat over them both. The overcoat acted like a tent, protecting them from the rain, and cold. Nazz reddened at the closeness she was with Edd. She laid her head on his slightly muscular chest, and held him closer, holding him with both of her arms around his stomach. Edd felt this and held her tighter, too, but not too tight. It was extremely warm, and comfortable for them both. Double D grinned with happiness, but Nazz couldn't see his grin because it was too dark. Finally, (unfortunately for Edd and Nazz) they got to Nazz's house.  
  
"Thanks, Double D."  
  
"Anything for you, Nazz." He whistled.  
  
She blushed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Edd turned red too. They were both facing each other red faced.  
  
"Hahaha Hahaha!"  
  
Edd grinned and laughed along with her. Double D led her into the house, and laid her gently on the couch. He got her an ice pack for her knee. Nazz stretched and got herself comfortable. She yelled with surprise at the cold pinch the ice pack gave her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, no...it wasn't you...it was just the ice pack. I was surprised at the shock it gave me."  
  
Edd laughed and carried her upstairs to her room. He carefully put her on the bed without making her feel pain too much. Nazz sighed with comfort. Edd tucked her in, began to walk out of the door.  
  
"Wait...will you stay with me? I mean like...umm..."  
  
"Eh...alrighty then."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Nazz smiled, but she really wanted Edd to stay the whole night with her.

* * *

Argh...didn't want to put too much in this chapter...ITS EVEN LONGER THAN THE 1ST ONE!! =D I think this one is better than the first... well...anyway..  
  
TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER (probably like tomorrow or something Lol) 


End file.
